Bon Voyage Old Longe Ears
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Rabbit has the opportunity to go on a trip to Europe with his grandfather, but a year in Europe means a year without his friends.


Bon Voyage Old Long Ears

Plot: Rabbit has wanted to tour Europe ever since he can remember. When Grandfather Rabbit announces that he has built a ship and wants to sail around Europe for a year, Rabbit is quick to jump into the opportunity. But there's one problem: A year sailing around Europe means a year without his friends. Will Rabbit tour Europe? Or will he decide to stay.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Winnie The Pooh.

It was a breezy autumn day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Winnie the Pooh and Piglet were at Rabbit's house sitting at the table and listening to him talk about Europe and showing them pictures in a book.

"And in a country called France there is a huge tower called the Eiffel Tower," Rabbit said.

Rabbit turned the page to reveal a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"Why Rabbit," Pooh bear said "that's really amazing."

"Oh my," Piglet said, "that's the most triangle looking tower I've ever seen."

"And in country called Italy," Rabbit went on, "there's a city called Venice."

Rabbit turned the page to show a picture of Venice, which amazed Pooh Bear and Piglet.

Later that day, Rabbit was walking across Pooh Sticks Bridge to see his grandfather tying a rope from a tree to a wooden ship.

"Hello Grandfather!" Rabbit called down.

"Rabbit!" Grandfather Rabbit exclaimed excitedly. "Come take a look at what I've built."

Rabbit went down to where Grandfather Rabbit was and was given a tour of the ship. After the tour was over, Grandfather Rabbit announced, "I'm going to take this ship and sail around Europe for a whole year. Along the way I'm going to visit the Rabbits in the different countries. I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"To visit Europe!" Rabbit exclaimed. "Of course I want to go!"

"We set sail first thing tomorrow," Grandfather Rabbit said.

"I'd better start packing!" Rabbit said excitedly.

Rabbit ran to his house and immediately began packing his suit case full of his books and pajamas. Tigger came in and bounced Rabbit down.

"Tigger!" Rabbit exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry Long Ears," Tigger said.

Tigger saw the suitcase. "Hey Rabbit," Tigger said, "what's with the suitycasey?"

"I'm going on a trip with my grandfather," Rabbit replied. "We're going to sail around Europe and visit the Rabbits in different countries."

"How long?" Tigger asked.

"A whole year," Rabbit replied.

"Gasp!" Tigger exclaimed. "If you're gone as whole yeary year, then that means a year without your friendses!"

Rabbit sat down on his bed. "I didn't think about that."

"What are you going to do?" Tigger asked.

"I don't know," Rabbit replied.

Rabbit walked out of his house and began walking around. He saw Roo and Lumpy playing tag, Pooh and Piglet having a picnic, and Eeyore building yet another house of sticks.

Tigger bounced over to Rabbit.

"Are you going or not?" Tigger asked.

"I will miss you all dearly," Rabbit said, "but I'm taking the trip with Grandfather."

Very early the next morning, Rabbit arrived with his suitcase at the river where Grandfather Rabbit was waiting.

"Let's get this show on the road," Grandfather Rabbit said. "Or on this case the water."

Rabbit started to board the ship, when Pooh Bear, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore showed up.

"You didn't think we'd really let you leave without saying goodbye?" Tigger asked.

Rabbit hugged each of his friends.

"Goodbye everyone," Rabbit said. "I will take lots of pictures and write everyday."

"We'll take care of your garden while you're gone," Pooh Bear said.

"Thank you you guys," Rabbit said.

Rabbit boarded the ship and Grandfather Rabbit began sailing.

Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore watched until the ship was no longer in sight.

"It's going to be strange without Rabbit," Piglet said. "Don't you think Pooh Bear?"

"Don't worry Piglet," Pooh said, "Rabbit will be back before we know it."

"I kind of wish we could travel," Tigger said.

"We'll have our own adventures. " Pooh said. "Let's go have breakfast at Kanga and Roo's house."

"I'm starving," Eeyore said.

And so there would many more adventures in this enchanted place called the Hundred Acre Wood.


End file.
